


Don't Know Much About History

by Avidreader6



Series: Imagine Clint/Coulson [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, M/M, Red String of Fate, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 22:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avidreader6/pseuds/Avidreader6
Summary: A prompt for ImagineClintCoulson:Soulmate au and high school au in one? Please and thank you :)





	Don't Know Much About History

“Alright, all of you shut up. I’ve got our new teachers here.” 

Phil didn’t look and continued working on grading the essays his students had turned in a week ago. He wasn’t really paying much attention to Fury’s announcement since he had helped the principal go through resumes weeks earlier. 

“Ms. Romanov will be joining our language department, teaching Russian. I know we didn’t offer it before, but there’s an AP test for it and some of the crazier parents have already called asking if we’ll be teaching it.” 

Making another mark on Wade Wilson’s surprisingly well thought out essay, Phil rolled his eyes as he came across another Hello Kitty sticker and let Fury’s voice fade into the background.

“Coulson, are you listening?” 

Eyes still on the essay in front of him, Phil shook his head. “No.”

Even without looking, Phil knew Fury was glaring at him with his one good eye. “Barton wants to help with an after school club, I think your little archery group would be a good fit.”

Shoulders going stiff, Phil forced himself to look away from his grading. He was not prepared for the young teacher standing next to Fury, shy smile on his face. “Promise, I’ll be helpful. I’ve got experience with bows.”

Phil gulped and then felt a tug on his little finger. No, it couldn’t be. He’d long since given up on finding the person who would be on the end of his string. Everyone said that no matter what, the red string did not break, but Phil was almost 50 and he’d never felt even the slightest tug. Until now that is. He looked up at Barton again and felt another, stronger, tug on his little finger. 

Trying to find his composure, Phil coughed and approached Barton and Fury. “We meet tomorrow. It’s a small club, but any expertise you can give us would be welcome. I’m Phil ”

Taking the outstretched hand, Barton’s eyes widened when their skin came into contact. “I’m...Clint.” Pulling Phil close, Clint whispered in his ear. “I’m really hoping you’re the reason it feels like my finger is going to be pulled off my hand.” 

Squeezing Clint’s hand, Phil grinned and met Fury’s gaze. “Well, I certainly hope so. I don’t think Ms. Romanov is my type.”


End file.
